SEQUEL PERVERT KAI(KAIHUN)
by CBHS-KHS
Summary: Hanya dua bocah polos yang melihat kelakuan mesum kedua hyungnya
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Oh Sehun. Kim Jongin(Kai)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning:TYPO bertebaran/ YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ready**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Terlihat dua orang namja kecil berkulit kontras tengah bermain di sebuah kamar. mereka tengah merebahkan diri diatas kasur dan berguling- guling tidak jelas.

" jonginnie kita mau main apa? Thehun bothan!" ucap namja berkulit pucat sambi memandang temannya berkulit lebih gelap darinya itu.

" jonginnie juga tidak tau hunnie." Ucap jongin sambil memeluk sehun.

" bagaimana kalau kita menoton Tv thaja jonginnie." Ujar sehun.

" baiklah. Ayo kita keluar."

Mereka akhirnya beranjak menuju ruang Tv. Namun saat mereka sampai di ruang Tv, mereka melihat kakak jongin tengah berpanggut mesra dengan seorang namja mungil.

"ehmmm, chanyeollie" desah namja mungil tersebut.

Chanyeol melepas panggutannya dan beralih keleher kekasih mungilnya itu. Tanpa mereka sadari kedua orang anak kecil tengah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka.

" jonginnie apa yang hyung mu lakukan kepada baekhyun hyung?" tanya sehun polos.

" molla hunnie, tapi sepertinya baekhyun hyung keenakkan. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain seperti mereka hunnie?" ujar Jongin polos.

" tapi jongie-" ucapan sehun terpotong saat jongin menariknya menuju kamar.

Setelah sampai jongin mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dan menarik tangan sehun untuk mengikutinya duduk di kasur.

" ayo hunnie kita bermain seperti chanyeol hyung dan baekhyunn hyung." Ajak jongin.

" tapi jongie, hunnie tidak mengerti."

" hunnie tenang saja, jonginnie mengerti kok. Jonginnie pernah mengintip chanyeol hyung bermain bersama baekhyun hyung seperti tadi."

" baiklah. Lalu kita haruth apa jongie?"

" nah, sekarang buka seluruh baju hunnie, ne?" sehun hanya menurut dan membuka seluruh bajunya.

"kenapa Cuma hunnie yang buka baju? Jonginnie tidak buka baju?" tanya sehun.

" jonginnie juga buka kok. Tapi hunnie yang buka ya, jonginnie lihat baekhyun hyung yang selalu membuka baju chan hyung saat bermain." Sehun mengangguk dan mulai melepas baju jongin.

Blus..

Pipi sehun mulai merona merah saat membuka underware jongin. Terlihatlah kejatanan jongin yang sudah megacung tegang.

"jong..jonginnie, ini kenapa?" sehun sangat gugup melihat junior jongin yang sudah mengacung tegang di depan mukannya. Walaupun umur jongin masih 7 tahun tapi penisnya bisa dibilang besar untuk anak seukuranya.

" jongie juga tidak tahu hunnie," ucap jongin

" lalu thekarang kita haruth apa jongie?"

Perlahan jongin mendekati sehun yang tengah menatapnya, dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sehun. Ia mulai menyesap bibir tipis itu. Sehun yang awalnya terkejut mulai mengikuti permainan jongin.

"ehmm..cpakhh.." jongin melepas tautannya saat sehun memukul pelan dadanya. Ia menatap bibir sehun yang mulai membengkak.

"bagaimana hunnie?"tanya jongin.

"enak jongie, bibir jongie manis. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Jongin mulai menuntun sehun untuk berbaring di ranjang munginya itu. Ia mulai menciumi seluruh wajah sehun dan mulai turun ke dadanya. Ia melihat dua nipple sehun yang sudah tengang.

Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke nipple sehun. Dihisapnya kedua nipple itu seperti saat ia menyusu pada eommanya.

"ehm.. jongie.." sehun mencengkram helaian rambut jongin. Ia semakin membusungkan dadanya saat jongin mulai memelintir nipplenya.

" hunnie, jongie sudah tidak tahan. Sekarang hunnie menungging, ne?"

" kenapa menungging jongie?"'

"karena permainannya memang begitu hunnie."

"baiklah.." sehun hanya menurut dan mulai menungging. Sekarang terpampanglah hole merah muda yang sudah berkedut minta di isi.

"jongie masukkan adik jongie. Ne"

"ne~"

Perlahan jongin memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole sehun. Sehun hanya meringis saat junior itu merobek hole kecilnya.

Jleb ...

"akhhh.. tha-thakit jongie.. hikth keluarkan" jongin tidak memperdulikan isakkan sehun. Yang ia tahu hanya rasa nikmat saat hole sehun mulai memijat juniornya.

"sabar hunnie.. uhh.. nanti juga hunnie menikmatinya."

Jongin mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya. Awalnya jongin hanya bergerak pelan namun lama-lama gerakan jongin semakin cepat saat mendengar desahan sehun.

"ehmm., dithana jongie.."racau sehun.

"dimana hunnie?"

"dithana.. thodok lebih dalam jonginnie." Jongin hanya menurutinya dan memasukan juniornya lebih dalam.

Mereka tidak perduli peluh membajiri tubuh mereka berdua. Jongin semakin bergerak cepat saat ia merasakkan akan orgasme.

"ehhhmm jongie hunnie keluar."

"sebentar hunnie"

"JONGIE/SEHUNN.." jongin ambruk kesebelah sehun. Ia masih terengah-engah. Jongin berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

"jongie tadi kita melakukan apa? Kenapa enak sekali?" tanya sehun sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap jongin.

"molla. Jonginnie juga tidak tahu hunnie! Apakan hunnie suka bermain seperti tadi."

"ne.. " ucap sehun malu-malu.

"bagaimana kita lakukan lagi nanti hunnie." Ucap jongin sambil tersenyum manis dan memeluk pinggang ramping sehun.

"ne.~"

Jongin mengecup pelan kening sehun dan membawanya ke alam mimpi yang indah...

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **SPECIAL JONGIN DAY..**

 **Hy sorry ya aku udah lama bgt gak updet, soalnya aku lagi sibuk.**

 **Buat yang nunggu ff chanbaek aku usahaain bakalan updet lusa nanti ya...**

 **Please read n review juseyo..**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEQUEL PERVERT KAI**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun. Kim Jongin(Kai)**

 **Rated: M  
**

 **Warning:TYPO bertebaran/ YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **READY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

10 th kemudian...

"Kyaaaa kai..."

"huaaaa PRINCE KAI"

"kyaaaaaaaaa"

"aishhh mereka tidak bisa apa sehari saja tidak membuat keributan?" gumam seorang namja manis sambil menutup telinganya.

" yaaa minseokie mereka itu tidak akan pernah bisa diam kau tau." Ucap namja bermata rusa bernama luhan.

"aku tahu.." mereka berdua akhirnya memasuki kelasnya demi menghindari keributan para Fangirl dan uke-uke centil di koridor sekolah.

" yaa sehunnie kau sudah mengerjakan tugas park sonsaengnim belum?" tanya minseok kepada seorang namja putih pucat yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipata tangannya.

"yaaa. Hunnie" minseok menepuk pelan bahu sehun.

"ehmmm.. waeee? Kenapa kau membangunkanku minseokie?" perlahan sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

" aku tanya apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas park sonsaengnim?"

" sudah.. wae? Aku sudah tau kau pasti mau meminjamnyakan!" mata sehun memicing saat melihat senyum polos di wajah minseok.

" kau benar hunnie.. palli sebelum park sonsaengnim masuk." Sehun memberikan buku tugasnya kepada minseok dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi.

.

Tettttt.. Tettttt bel masuk berbunyi.

" yaa sehun, kau masih ingin tidur?" tanya luhan saat duduk di sebelah sehun.

" ehmmm ani.. apa park sonsaengnim sudah masuk?" gumam sehun sambil membenarkan kacamata botolnya.

"sebentar lagi dia masuk hunnie."

Cklek.. Park saem memasuki kelas sehun dan mulai mengajar.

.

Tetttt tettt ( bel istirahat)

" hunnie kau mau kekantin?" tanya minseok sambil menghadap ke arah sehun.

" ani. Aku ingin di kelas saja." Jawab sehun sambil membenahi bukunya.

" memangnya kau tidak lapar?" luhan heran dengan temannya satu ini.

"aku tidak lapar makannya aku dikelas saja ." Bohong. Sehun berbohong kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"baiklah hunnie. Kami tidak bisa memaksamu lagi kalau begini. Kajja minseokie kita pergi!" luhan dan minseok pergi meninggalkan sehun yang sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil melihat kearah lapangan basket.

Sehun seberannya ingin kekantin bersama kedua sahabatnya itu, namun dia tidak ingin melawatkan kesempatan melihat prince sekolah atau kai. karena mereka tidak dekat lagi seperti dulu.

Sebenarnya sehun heran kenapa kai menjauhinya semenjak JHS. Kai mulai menutup dirinya dari sehun. Sehun ingin kai yang dulu, yang selalu bermain bersamanya dan mengerti dirinya. Namun semua itu hanya delusi semata karena kai yang sekarang bukanlah kai yang dulu. sekarang ia menjadi lebih dingin dan tidak akan pernah tersenyum pada seorang Oh Sehun .

.

~0~

.

Tetttt tetttt( bel pulang sekolah)

" hunnie kau mau pulang bersama kami?" tanya luhan sambil menenteng tasnya.

"tidak usah hannie, setelah ini aku mau ketoko buku dulu sebelum pulang."

" baiklah." Minseok dan luhan mulai pergi menjauh meninggalkan sehun yang masih membenahi bukunya.

"hufft hari yang melelahkan." Sambil membenahi kacamatnya, Sehun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Saat sehun melewati parkiran sekolah dia melihat kai tengah membukakan pintu mobilnya pada seorang namja manis yang ia tahu itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, namja manis bermata bulat dan mempunyai senyum berbentuk hati. Sehun tidak ingin melihat hal itu dan mulai berlari menjauh dan melupakan tujuan awalnya ingin ketoko buku.

.

.

"aku pulang.." sehun melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan. Dia melihat ibunya tengah memsakan didapur.

" oh hunnie kau sudah pulang. Nanti kalau makan siangnya sudah jadi eomma akan memanggilmu."

" Ne eomma" jawab sehun sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Cklek .. blem..

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sehun membuka lemari pakainnya dan memilih baju rumahan biasa. Ia memakai baju putih biasa dan celana training panjang. Setelah berganti pakaian ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur queen size dan mulai tertidur.

.

Tok tok tok

"hunnie makannannya sudah siap cepatlah turun." Ucap Ny. Oh lalu pergi berlalu menuju meja makan.

"ehmmm" sehun mengucek matanya pelan dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

Sehun duduk dimeja makan dan muali makan dengan eommanya.

"hunnie nanti setelah makan bisakah kau antar ayam goreng ini ke tempat keluarga Kim? Kau taukan jongin sangat suka makan ayam."

Uhukkk uhukk

Sehun tersedak makannanya sendiri. " yakk kau ini makan yang benar." Ny. Oh memberikan air minum pada sehun.

"hufftt eomma juga sih bikin hunnie terkejut." Ujar sehun sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

" eomma hanya minta tolong antarkan ini kepada keluarga kim kenapa kau malah tersedak."

"eommaa~. Eomma saja yang mengantarnya ne~" sehun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu aegyo.

"aegyo mu tidak mempan, sekarang cepat antarkan ini pada keluarga kim dan jangan lupa mengambil piringnya." Sehun hanya menatap horor pada ayam goreng dihadapannya.

"hufft baiklah aku hanya perlu mengantarnya lalu pulang." Gumam sehun. Setelah itu ia beranjak dan menuju rumah kai yang berada tepat didepan rumahnya.

Tok tok.. cklek

"ohh hunnie ada apa?" tanya baekhyun. Ya baekhyun sekarang sudah menjadi suami seorang Kim chanyeol.

"oh hyung aku hanya ingin mengantar ini" sehun memberikan ayam gorengnya pada baekhyun tapi baekhyun malah menyuruhnya masuk.

"ehmm baekhyun hyung mana chanyeol hyung?" tanya sehun sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

" chanyeol sedang berkerja hunnie. " jawab baekhyun .

" jesper dan jackson kemana hyung?" sehun heran biasnya dua bocah itu selalu membuat ulah dirumah ini kenapa sekarang sepi sekali.

"jesper dan jackson sedang bermain di halaman belakang hunnie. Oh ya hunnie bisakah kau antarkan ini ke kamar jongin tadi dia meminta hyung membuatkan minuman untuk dia dan temannya." Sehun hanya menurut dan mulai berjalan kekamar jongin.

"Euhhh kai-ah" sehun mendengar suara desahan dari kamar jongin. Ia tahu suara itu. Yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan kyungsoo.

"kyung-ah kenapa kau sempit sekali.."

Sehun hanya berdiri mematung di depan kamar kai. suara kai membuyarakan lamunannya, ia menaruh nampan minuman itu didepan kamar kai dan mulai berlari menjauhi kamar kai. dia tidak memperdulikan baekhyun yang terus memanggil namanya yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah menangis di kamarnya.

Cklek..

Blem..

"hiks.. hikss " sehun jatuh merosot dipintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"sehunnie kau kenapa sayang.. buka pintunya.. sehunnie." Ny. Oh terus menggedor pintu kamar anaknya.

.

..

...

Keesokan paginya sehun terbangun dengan penampilan yang amat kacau dengan mata sembab, hidung merah, rambut berantakan dan jangan lupa kamarnya yang seperi kapal pecah. Sehun mulai bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

.

~0~

.

Sehun berjalan malas ke arah halte bus sekolah, setelah sampai dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu. Sehun tiidak menyadari ada sepasang mata tengah mengintainya dari jauh.

Bus yang sehun tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Ia masuk kedalam bus dan duduk sendiri di pojok kanan belakang sambil memandang kearah jalan.

Tak sampai 15 menit sehun telah sampai di sekolahnya. Ia berjalan malas memasuki sekolah.

" yakk sehun kau kenapa?" tanya luhan saat meliht sehun berjalan dikoridor.

"." Sehun tidak menyaut ucapan luhan dia hanya memandang kosong lantai di depannya.

"heii kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Muka mu sangat pucat. Lebih kau kau ke UKS saja." Luhan sangat khawatir melihat penamppilan sehun yang sungguh mengerikan.

" aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin sendiri." Sehun pergi menuju atap sekolah, karena saat ini perasaannya sedang kacau ia butuh tempat yang tenang.

.

.

"yak luhan kenapa sehun belum datang sebentar lagi jung saemh masuk." Minseok bingung biasanya sehun akan datang pagi kenapa sekarang temannya itu belum datang.

" aku tadi berbicara dengannya di koridor tapi setelah itu dia pergi."

" dia pergi kemana? Sebentar lagi jam pelaljaran di mulai dan aku tidak mau dia terkena hukuman guru ganas itu."

"molla. Sehun tadi bilang dia ingin sendiri untuk saat ini jadi biarkan saja dia menyendiri untuk sementara waktu."

" ehmm baiklah."

.

~0~

.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di atap sekolah, sekarang ia hanya merenungi kesalahannya terhadap sahabat lamanya Kim Jongin. Sebenarnya di mana letak kesalahannya, kenapa anak itu sering membuat dirinya sakit walaupun tidak secara langsung menyakitinya.

Sehun hanya memandang kosong dampai suara gaduh membuyarkan lamunanya. Mereka adalah geng yang di kenal sering membuat onar di sekolah sehun. Geng itu mempunyai ketua bernama daehyun.

"wahhh sepertinya kita mendapat santapan baru." Ujar daehyun kepada teman-temannya.

"bos tangan ku sudah gatal bagaimana kalau kita habisi saja dia."

"tidak.. tidak. Kita bermain saja dulu dengannya." Mereka berlima pun mulai mengepung sehun yang bergetar ketakutan.

"ka-kalian mau apa?" tanya sehun sambil melindungi dirinya.

"hei kami tidak ingin apa-apa dari seorang nerd seperti mu. Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang kau tau." Jawab seorang anak buah daehyun.

"akhhh" seorang menarik kerah baju sehun dan membuat sehun agak tercekik.

Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin meliht mereka memuku dirinya. Sampai ia merasa tangan yang mencengkram bajunya hilang.

Perlahan sehun membuka matanya pelan dan melihat orang-orang itu sudah terkapar tidak berdaya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang namja jakung pada sehun.

"." Sehun hanya diam memandang namja didepannya.

"hei.. kau sepertinya sakit, aku akan membawamu ke UKS." Namja tersebut menggendong sehun ke arah UKS.

Cklek

" nah sekarang kau istirahat saja. Aku akakn kembali kekelas." Sebelum namja itu pergi sehun membuka suaranya.

"trimakasih ummm.."

"kris.. kris wu"

"trimakasih kris."

" ya sama- sama oh sehun" sehun memandang kris bingung.

"bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

"name tag mu.." kris menunjuk name tag sehun.

"hahahaaa aku lupa..." sehun hanya tertawa ringan.

"uhmm baiklah aku pergi dulu." Setelah itu kris pergi dan meninggalkan sehun.

"huftt sebaiknya aku di uks saja sampai jam istirahat." Khirnya sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur uks.

.

.

" yak sehun kau dari mana saja?" tanya minseok saat melihat sehun berjalan ke arah mereka.

" aku dari uks minseokie." Jawab sehun sambil mendudukakn dirinya di samping luhan.

"hei kau tidak apa-apa? Aku lihat tadi pagi kau seperti mayat hidup kau tau" ujar luhan.

" aku tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya pusing."

" kalau begitu kenapa kau sekolah, lebih baik kau dirumah saja."

" aku sudang bilang tidak apa-apa."

"aku menyerah.." ucap luhan dan minseok secara bersamaan.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju halte bus dekat sekolahnya.

Tin tin..

Sehun melihat seorang menggunakan motor ninja berwarna putih.(bayangin motor sehun pas syuting mv lightsaber).

" he sehun sepertinya kita searah. Lebih baik kau pulang bersamaku saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin ku di ganggu seperti tadi." Jelas namja itu.

" tapi-" ucapan sehun terpotong saat namja itu memakaikannya helm.

" sekarang naiklah." Ujar kris.

" baiklah."

.

..

..

"terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang kris." Ucap sehun setelah turun dari motor kris.

" chonma. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu." Kris mengacak pelan surai sehun dan mulai pergi menjauh.

Sehun memasuki rumahnya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang mengikutinya dari ia keluar sekolah sampai kedepan rumahnya.

"kau ingin bermain-main denganku sehunnie.' Ujar orang itu dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

.

~0~

.

"kau kenapa sehun?" tanya minseok saat melihat sehun hanya tersenyum tidak jelas. Ia takut temannya ini terkena gangguan kejiwaan..

" aku hanya sedang senang."

" dari pada senang kau lebih terlihat seperti orang terkena gangguan kejiwaan kau tau." Luhan sangat setuju dengan minseok. Bagaimana tidak kemarin sehun terlihat seperti orang yang terkena bencana besar sekarang ia seperti orang terkena gangguan jiwa.

" aku hanya sedang senang. Kalian tidak suka teman kalian ini senang?" sehun hanya menyerit pelan melihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya itu.

" kami suka kalau kau bahagia tapi kami tanya kau itu kenapa bisa senang?" tanya luhan.

" kalian tau kris wu?"tanya sehun sambil memandangi kedua sahabatnya itu.

" ya kami tau, dia adalah kapten tim basket di sekolah kita. Wae?" tanya minseok.

" ani. Aku hanya menyukainya." Ujar sehun sambil tersipu malu.

" wahhh sepertinya uri sehunnie sedang jatuh cinta." Ucapan luhan membuat muka sehun tambah memerah.

" yak apa-apaan kau ini." Sehun mencubit pelan lengan luhan.

"aisss sakit.." luhan meringis pelan.

"salah sendiri kau tau."

Akhirnya perdebatan mereka berhenti saat kim sonsaengnim masuk kekelas mereka.

.

.

""mmm kai kau biskan antarkan aku ke toko buku hari ini." Ucap kyungsoo saat tengah berada di depan kelas.

" mian kyungsoo –ya hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku ada keperluan penting." Ucap kai tanpa melihat ke arah kyungsoo.

" aiss urusan penting apa? Pokoknya hari ini kau harus mengantarku." Ujar kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan kai.

" kau pergi sendiri saja kyung." Kai melepas paksa tangan kyungsoo.

"kau ini namjachingu ku seharusnya kau mau menemaniku dari pada urusan bodohmu itu." Kai menatap kyungsoo tajam.

" sejak kapan aku menjadi namjachingumu?" tanya kai sinis

"maksudmu?" tanya kyungsoo heran.

" aku hanya menjadikanmu patner ku kau tau, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. !" ujar kai sambil menatap kyungsoo.

" jadi selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai patner.. kau sungguh brengsek kai." kyungsoo mulai memukul dada kai.

" aku brengsek .. bukannya kau yang jalang. selama ini aku tidak pernah mendekatimu tapi kau sendiri yang memberikannya kepada ku."ujar kai tanpa memperdulikan air mata namja di depannya.

" aku membencimu kai." setelah itu kyungsoo berlalu pergi meninggalkan kai.

" salah dia sendiri kenapa selalu menggodaku." Gumam kai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kelas sebelah.

.

.

"sehun kami pulang dulu.." sehun berjalan menuju halte bus sampai suara klakson mobil menghentikan dirinya.

"masuklah sehunnie." Ucap kris sambil menurunkn kaca mobilnya.

"ohh kris hyung."sehun masuk ke mobil kris.

" kenpa kau tidak menungguku.?" Tanya kris tanpa mengaihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"aku tidak tahu kalau hyung akan mengantarkanku pulang." Jawab sehun sambil memandang ke arah jendela.

" kau ini..aku takut kejadian kemarin terulang lagi padamu.. aku tidak ingin adik manis ku ini kenapa-kenapa" ya sehun menyukai kris sebagai hyung nya. Dan bgitu pula kris menykai sehun sebagai adinya.

" aku tahu hyung."

"nah sudah sampai." Kris menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah sehun.

"hyung tidak ingin masuk?" tanya sehun

" lain kali saja hunnie, hyung masih ada urusan."

"trimakasih kris hyung." Sehun turun dari mobil kris dan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil kris perlahan menjauh dari rumahnya. Sehun berjalan masuk kearah rumahnya.

"kau memang ingin bermain kasar oh sehun.." setelalh itu namja tersebut pergi berlau.

.

~0~

.

Keesokan paginya sehun berangkat sekolah bersama kris. Satu sekolah heboh karena seorang kapten basket sekolah mereka bisa bersama seorang kutu buku.

" hyung kenapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu?" tanya sehun sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh jakung kris.

" mereka hanya heran padamu, jangan kau hiraukan mereka sekarang masuklah kekelasmu." Setelah itu krismeninggalkan sehun didepan kelasnya.

" hunnie bagaimana bisa kau pergi bersama kapten basket itu hah?"

" ne~.. apa kalian berpacaran...bla bla bla..." tanya luhan dan minseok tanpa berhenti..

" stoppppppp.. aku pusing mendengar kalian. Aku dan kris hyung tidak berpacaran. Aku menganggap dia sebagai hyung saja tidak lebih." Jelas sehun sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah luhan.

" hufttt aku kira kau dengannya berpacaran." Ujar luhan.

"aku hanya mencintai satu orang. Dan itu bukan kris." Jawab sehun.

" hemmm." Lalu mereka mulai mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa.

.

.

"baiklah hari ini tugas kelompok kaian aka di gabung dengan kelas 12-C.. saya sudah menentukan nama siswa yang berkelompok. Satu kelompok berisi 2 orang." Ujar park sonsaengnim.

"seokjin dengan do kyungsoo, irene dengan seulgi, kim minseok dengan kim jongdae, luhan dengan wooyoung.. bla bla bal dan yang terakhir oh sehun dengan kim jongin. Kelompok ini tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Dan tugas kelompok ini di tunggu sampai minggu depan kaian mengerti."

"ne~ saem."

"sekarang kalian boleh pulang."

" wahh minseok kau berpasangan dengan pangeran mu." Ujar luhan.

" aishh itu tidak benar." Walaupun begitu muka minseok sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"ya sehu kau kenapa?" tanya minseok saat melihat sehun yang diam dari tadi.

" ani.. aku tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang duluan." sehun segera berjalan keluar kelas.

"aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau melihat kai sekarang!" sehun berjalan terus sampai dia melihat kris yang tengah menunggunya.

" kajja sehunnie."

"ne hyung."

Mereka hanya diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai kris mencairkan sesuasana.

" ehhmm sehunna kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah!" tanya kris.

" hyung kalau kau ada masalah dengan teman mu tapi kau tidak tau kesalahanmu kau harus apa hyung?" tanya sehun tanpa melihat ke arah kris.

" kau harus mendekatinya dan tanyakan apa salah mu kepadanya!" jawab kris.

" tapi kalau dia pergi menjauh dari mu?"

" kau jangan menjauhinya, kau harus menghadapinya!" ujar kris.

"kau benar hyung aku harus menghadapinya bukan menjauhinya." Gumam sehun.

" memangnya kau sedang ada masalah dengan temanmu?" kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada sehun lalu memperhatikan jalan lagi.

" ani... aku hanya menanyakannya saja padamu"

"mm.. sudah sampai" sehun langsung turun setelang mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan masuk kerumahnya.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Sebenarnya sehun masih ingin berlama-lama di atas kasurnya namun di ingat dengan tugas sekolahnya kemarin jadi dia segera mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan kai.

"eomma hari ini aku mau kerumah jongin." Ujar sehun sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"hm apa kau akan pulang siang?" tanya appa sehun.

"tidak tau appa.."  
setelah itu sehun segera pergi kerumah kai dengan membawa buku pelajar.

Tok tokkk

Clek

"sehunna.. masuklah.."

"aku sudah lama tidak melihat mu chanyeol hyung." Ucap sehun.

" kau yang jarang kemari makannya tidak pernah melihat ku. Oh ya kenpa kau kesini?" tanya chanyeol

" aku ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan jongin." Jawab sehun.

"ohh.. kau bisa langsung ke kamarnya.. aku dan keluargaku mau pergi keluar jadi jaga rumah sekalian ya!"

"ne.."

Setelah itu sehun berjalan menuju kamar kai. sebenarnya ia masih ragu namun saat mendengar penuturan kris kemarin jadi dia memberanikan dirinya.

Tok tok

" ka- kai.. ini aku sehun.. "sehun mengetuk pintu kamar kai namun tidak ada sautan.

"ternyata pintunya tidak di kunci. Apa aku langsung masuk saja?" gumam sehun.

"masuk sajalah." Seun melihat kamar itu masih sama seperti dulu namun yang berbeda hanyalah kasur dan banyak sekali foto di dinding kamar kai.

" kemana anak itu? " gumam sehun.

"ehhh bukan kah ini foto ku.. semua ini foto ku.." sehun tidak percaya di dalam kamar kai berisi kan semua fotonya..

"kau benar hunna" suara seorang namja berasal dri belakang sehun. Sehun yang kaget tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya. Dia segera membalikan tubuhnya.

"jo-jongin.." sehun menatap mata itu..

" selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh sehunnie bahkan aku telah menjadi stalker mu." Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sehun dang menghimpitnya kedinding.

"jo-jongina kita harus mengerjakan tugas ke humppp" jongin segera mencium bibir sehun.

"uhmmppp..cpkhhh" sebenarnya sehun ingin mendorong kai namun dia terlalu lemah. Dan mulai mengikuti alur permainan.

Ciuman itu semakin panas saat sehun mengalungkan tangannya keleher kai dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"cpkhhh.." sehun memukul pelan dada kai. kai yang mengerti segera melepaskan panggutannya dan menggendong sehun ke arah ranjangnya.

"kau masih ingat hunnie permainan yang kita dulu mainkan?" tanya kai sambil membuka kancing baju sehun.

"ne~" sehun menatap kai dengan sayu.

" ayo kita lakukan lagi hunnie.." kai pun mulai mengecup pelan leher sehun dan menghisapnya. Sehun mencengkram rambut kai.

"uhmm jongie.." desah sehun saat ciuman jongin turun ke nipple nya.

"aku masih ingat saat mengulup nipple mu hunnie." Kai mengecup pelan nipple sehun dan mulai mengemutnya.

"uhhh jongie"sehun semankin membenamkan wajah jongin di dadanya.

Tangan jongin tidak mau dim. Tangannya segera turun ke arah celana sehun dan membukanya hingga sehun naked full.

"masih sama seperti dulu." Jongin memandangi tubuh sehun yang putih dan bersih.

Blus

"jangan di pandangi jonginnie. Aku malu.." sehun segera menutup selangkangannya namun di cegah oleh kai.

"jangan di tutupi hunnie aku suka melihatnya." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah junior sehun yang sudah mengacung tegak.

Slurppp..

Kai mulai memasukan junior sehun kedalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya.

"ehmmm jongie lebih dalam.."sehun mencengram lembut rambut kai.

Slurppp ummhhh

"ahhhh jongie hunnie sampaii...akhhhhh" jongin segera menelan cairan sehun tanpa sisa

"hahhhh hahhhhh"

"manis hunnie sama seperti mu" ujar jongin.

Bluss

sehun tengah ber blusing ria...

"jongie.. jongie curang kenapa hanya hunnie yang buka baju.." ucap sehun sambil menarik baju kai..

"kau tahu hunnie bagaimana permainannya.." sehun yang mengerti langsung merangkak ke arah kai dan membuka baju kai satu persatu..

" jo-jonginie kenapa dia bertambah besar?" tanya sehun saat melihat junior jongin yang sudah mengacung tegak di hadapannya.

" karena dia merindukan hole mu sehun" ujar jongin sambil mengarahkan tangan sehun untuk menggenggam juniornya.

"uhhhh" desah kai saat sehun mulai meremas pelan juniornya.

" masukan hunnie kulum dia.." sehun hanya menurutninya dan memasukan junior kai ke dalam mulutnya walaupun tidak muat.

Slurppp

"ahhhhh"

Slurppp cpkkkkk

"sudah cukup hunnie aku sudah tidak tahan.." kai langsung menerjang tubuh sehun dan membuka paha sehun lebar-lebar. Terpampanglah hole sehun yang berkedut seperti minta di isi.

"aku akan langsung memasukannya hunnie jadi than ne~" sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"uhh sakit jongie.." sehun merinngis pelan saat holenya di belah oleh penis jongin.

Jleb

"akhhhhh.." kai melihat sehun mengeluarkan air matanya segera mencium mata sehun dan membisikan hal-hal manis agar sehun tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

"apa masih sakit hunnie? Kita bia menghentikannya.." bisik kai.

" tidak jongie.. lanjutkan saja,." Jongin segera menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk.

' _uhhh kenapa lubang sehun semakin sempit saja'_

"ahhh jongie disana.. tusuk lebih dalam jongie.."

"ahhhhh hunniee"

"ahhhh""

"aku mau keluar jongie"

"tunggu aku hunnie"

"akhhhh JONGINNIE/SEHUNNN" kai ambruk menimpa sehun. Lalu ia menggeser tubuhnya kesamping sehun tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka.

"hahhh hahhh" sehun dan kai masih mengatur nafas mereka masing-masing.

Lalu jongin tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh sehun dan menariknya mendekat.

"jonginnie.."

"hemm wae hunnie?" tanya jongin

" kenapa jongie menjauhi sehunnie?"

" jonginnie tidak menjauhi sehunnie.." jawab jongin.

"tapi jongie jadi dingin dan tidak lagi menyapa sehun."

" aku hanya ingin menjaga jarak denganmu hunnie.." jawab jongin lalu membalikan tubuh sehun.

"aku hanya tidak kuat hunnie.. kau tau semenjak aku malukannya denganmu waktu itu aku jadi terus membayangkan tubuhmu. Makannya aku mejauhimu untuk berjaga-jaga saja agar tidak kelepasan."jelas jongin.

"seharusnya jongie tidak usah menjauhi sehunnie.. sebenarnya...uhhmm hunnie juga suka bermain bersama jongie. Jadi jongie jangan menjauhi hunnie lagi. Eohh" ujar sehun sambil membenamkan dirinya di dada kai karna malu.

"ehmm sehunna ada yang ingin aku tanya kan padamu." Ucap jongin smbil mengelus pelan ramjut sehun.

"emm " gumm sehun.

"apa kau berpacaran dengan kris wu?"

"ani.. wae?"

"aniya.."jongin tersenyum kecil.

"hunnie juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu.. apa jongie berpacaran dengan kyungsoo?" tanya sehun sambil mendongakn kepalnya menghadap kai.

"ani... " jawab jongin

"tapi hunnie pernah mendengar sura aneh saat-"ucapan sehun terpotong.

" jadi kau yang waktu itu mengantarkan minum ke kamar ku?" sehun hanya menganggukan kepalnya.

" sudahlah.. sekarannng jongiennie ingin mengaku sesuatu pada hunnie.. hunnie dengar baik baik.."

Sehun menatap mata jongin. " saranghae oh sehun- ah ani kim sehun"

"mwo?"

"ne~ aku mencintaimu sehun. Apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?"

"ne~ hunnie mau!" jongin mengecup pelan kening sehun sama seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

"hunnie bagaimana ronde kedua?"tanya jongin dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"m-mwo?" lalu terjadilah pergulatan panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahhaaa gimana sequelnya pasti ancur yaa...**

 **Ini aku langsung updet tanpa edit lohhh..**

 **Makasih ya buat yang udah review.. review kalian udah aku baca kok satu satu..**

 **H ya makasih buat kak umay yang udah ngasih inspirasi ya walaupun aku belokin dikit..**

 **Thaks to:  
sukha1312/ lovekaihun/ bbuinghyewa/ minnieWW/ JongOdult/ Zelobysehuna/ / Iilyssmkji/ Ohhanniehunnie874/ BraveKim94/ kjinftosh/ Dazzling Kaise/ Kim Sohyun**

 **Maaf ya kalo ada salah ketik nama..**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


End file.
